Floating
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Roxton is thrust into the future to a world he thought he once knew; trying to hold onto the last thing in his world he does know for sure...Marguerite...


Floating   
  
  
Roxton pulled the covers over him and started to doze off. The last image he had was of his Marguerite before he fell into a deep sleep.   
  
"Look out Roxton!" a man's voice yelled  
  
Roxton looked around and saw a rhino stampeding towards him. He raised his rifle and shot it point blank. He saw that the trees started to blur again and he was being sent somewhere else. He heard Marguerite's laugh and turned around, and where he finally ended up was in a large green field. He looked around and saw nothing. He heard something in the bushes, and aimed his rifle.   
  
He heard a gunshot and a few pheasants flew out of their hiding places. More gunfire, and the pheasants fell. Roxton stood there as he saw the men come out with their dogs.   
  
"No prize Lord Roxton?" the man asked  
  
"Seems like you've got the prize today" Roxton answered  
  
"Well, it was fun, we should do this again Lord Roxton" the man with his dog and lackey retrieved the pheasants and went on their way.   
  
Roxton stood there when a man appeared.  
  
"Shall I bring the car around Lord Roxton?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Roxton stood there wondering what was going on. Apparently wherever he was there were cars, and other people. It seemed to remind him of his days hunting in the English countryside.   
  
The car appeared, an old black car, it looked like the one he had in London. The man got out of the car and opened the door. Roxton got in and sat down.  
  
"Shall we drive back to the estate?"  
  
"Yes, let's"  
  
"Lady Roxton called for you while you were out hunting. She wanted to know how long you would be. I told her you would be returning shortly"  
  
"Well let's not keep her waiting then, well now step on it"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
Roxton laid back and enjoyed the view of the countryside. He thought he was going home to see his mother, whom he hadn't seen in 3 years. He dozed off a bit, and then the car stopped.  
  
"We're arrived Lord Roxton"  
  
Roxton abruptly woke up and got out of the car. Then he saw her come out of the house, radiating as always.   
  
"Mother!" he ran up the stairs to the estate, too many in his mind and reached out and hugged her. He lifted her up in the air and swung her around.  
  
"John put me down! What's gotten into you!" his mother demanded  
  
"I just missed you that's all mother" Roxton looked at his mother  
  
"Now you're filthy! Must you go hunting in the countryside? You must wash up!"  
  
"Of course mother"  
  
"Don't take too long now, dinner will be served within the hour, do not be tardy, your fiancé will be arrive shortly"  
  
Roxton stopped in his steps. Fiancé, could it be? He turned around to ask, but before he could his mother cut him off.  
  
"And no, I will not tolerate what the two of you did last time! Absolutely indecent! Swimming in the garden pool without a bathing costume! Honestly! She may be an heiress but she is no lady!"  
  
It was Marguerite! This day seemed to be getting better and better. Roxton went up the stairs and saw his room, exactly as he left it. He saw a picture on the wall, he stepped closer to see it. It was a picture of the tree house with all of them in it smiling.   
  
"I have drawn you a bath Lord Roxton, is there anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you"  
  
Roxton went into the smaller room and saw the nice tub filled with hot water. He undressed and slowly sat into the tub. He relaxed a bit feeling the warm water relax his muscles. He was in his world again, back home, with his mother, and Marguerite as a fiancé? Could it be a dream? If it was he didn't want it to end.   
  
He felt a delicate hand on his shoulder and he sat up. He felt two hands reach and pull him back.   
  
"My, my didn't we get dirty today"  
  
"Marguerite!" he tried to cover himself  
  
"Oh no there's nothing to be bashful about, it's not like I haven't seen it before, several times"  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you get up here?"  
  
"I took the stairs, don't worry you're mother is still supervising the help on how to make a proper dinner"  
  
"My mother will not take too kindly to this"  
  
"I never thought of you as a mama's boy" she leaned down and kissed him  
  
He reached around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
"Roxton! You're getting me wet!" Marguerite cried out as her dress was getting wet  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"You may not be a gentleman, and I may not be a lady, but we're not married yet" Marguerite got up and smiled  
  
Roxton reached out to get a bar of soap but dropped it into the tub.  
  
"Allow me" Marguerite reached into the tub and retrieved the bar of soap, letting her hand graze up against a few other things as well. Roxton felt her hand and back up a bit. Marguerite smiled and handed him the soap. She watched him squirm a bit and walked away  
  
Roxton was finishing up, and grabbed a towel and covered himself with it. He walked out into his room, and found Marguerite lying on his bed. He saw the ring on her finger, it was a large stone, no doubt picked out by her for it's sheer size and quality.  
  
"Tell me where did you get that lovely ring from?"  
  
"Why the plateau of course, where I encountered all things savage"  
  
Roxton grinned and scooped her into his arms, his hard wet body pressed up against hers.   
  
"Tell me about those savages"  
  
He leaned in for a kiss, as her arms reached around his towel.  
  
"Well for starters they didn't wear a lot of clothes"  
  
She started to tug at the towel.  
  
"Have you no decency!"  
  
"Mother!" Roxton fell off the bed, as Marguerite tried not to laugh. Roxton held onto his towel and tried to stand up.  
  
"Honestly! You two should just get married already! This lustful behavior will not be tolerated! You woke the neighbors last time!"  
  
"John, please put some clothes on!" Lady Roxton cried out  
  
Marguerite giggled a bit as she got up and watched Roxton get scolded.  
  
"This is MY room mother, leave so I can get dressed!" Roxton motioned  
  
"Marguerite, I think we should wait for John downstairs" Lady Roxton said sternly  
  
"As you wish" Marguerite walked out the door and headed down the stairs  
  
"If you are to hold the title of Lady, you could try to act like one" Lady Roxton said as she walked behind Marguerite  
  
"Someone once told me not to let the title fool me, as I was no more a lady than he was a gentleman"   
  
  
Roxton dried off his body, and got dressed. He felt uncomfortable to say the least. Marguerite always knew how to get to him, even if he didn't want to admit it. He made his way downstairs where he found his mother and Marguerite sitting there waiting for him. He walked over to his mother and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Mother, I hope I haven't kept you waiting" Roxton said  
  
"No we were chatting" she replied as she looked over at Marguerite  
  
"Yes about lady things, it must be tediously boring to you" Marguerite added  
  
"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is every tediously boring" he said as he walked over to her  
  
Marguerite smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. She turned her head and kissed him back on the corner of his mouth and smiled.   
  
"Now you two aren't married yet! Do try to be decent!" Lady Roxton pleaded  
  
Roxton smiled and took his seat.  
  
"Now mother, when have I ever been decent?" Roxton noted  
  
"You will be the very end of me, I know it! The attorney has sent some papers for you Roxton" Lady Roxton spoke as her dinner was being served  
  
"What kind of papers?"  
  
"Papers you need to look over before you get married"  
  
"What kind of papers are you talking about?" Roxton asked  
  
"Pre-nuptials Roxton, she's referring to that" Marguerite said as she placed her napkin in her lap  
  
"What do I need those for?" Roxton asked  
  
"It's become the custom here in London now, things have changed a bit since you've returned" his mother added  
  
"Your mother is tactfully trying to say that you need to protect your fortune" Marguerite said as she took a sip of wine  
  
"Protect it from what?" Roxton asked  
  
"From me Roxton" Marguerite answered  
  
"Times have changed Roxton" his mother started  
  
"What do you mean? Are you implying Marguerite is after me for my money?"  
  
"No, of course not, she is a wealthy heiress and would not need your fortune but it's just..."  
  
"Just what mother?"  
  
"I just want to protect you that's all is that so horrible of me?"  
  
"No, it's just, it's just not necessary"  
  
"It has become a necessity now. I'm surprised that Marguerite has not sent her attorney here as well"  
  
"Marguerite trusts me obviously! She knows I don't want her fortune!"  
  
Marguerite looked down as Roxton fumed with anger towards his mother. Lady Roxton was clearly upset and then got up and left abruptly.  
  
"Mother! I didn't, I didn't mean to yell" Roxton said as he calmed down  
  
Marguerite looked up at Roxton as he sat back down.  
  
"I suppose this isn't how you imagined it" Roxton said as he reached for her hand  
  
"I should be going" Marguerite pulled away  
  
"What's wrong?" Roxton moved closer to her  
  
"Nothing Roxton, family affairs aren't my thing. Besides, we're not married yet, I wouldn't want to cause a scandal" Marguerite kissed him softly and then got up  
  
Roxton followed her as she retrieved her coat.   
  
"Tell me again how you got that ring again"  
  
"You just love that story don't you?"  
  
"Only when you tell it"  
  
"Is that the only thing you love?"  
  
"That is for me to know, and you to find out" he kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked  
  
"Only if you feel the need to see me"  
  
"There's always a need" he pulled her closer  
  
"I'm sure there is" she pushed him away and opened the door  
  
"Good night Roxton"  
  
"Good night Marguerite"  
  
She walked out and closed the door behind her. Roxton stood there for a moment embracing the lingering scent of her perfume. This day had indeed been strange.   
  
  
"John, John I need to talk to you" his mother called  
  
Roxton went into the study to see his mother. She was sitting near the fireplace.  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"John come sit by me, we need to talk"  
  
John sat next to his mother and watched how the light from the flames danced off her face.  
  
"John there is something you must know, something that you may not believe, but I must tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your precious Marguerite is in trouble"  
  
"Isn't she always?"  
  
"No, I've come to learn that Marguerite is in trouble financially"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"She was a wealthy heiress, she funded the expedition, and I'm afraid it's drained her of her fortune"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"She is an heiress, the first and foremost thing is to protect her fortune, and she hasn't sent an attorney over to make sure of her finances, isn't that odd John?"  
  
"Marguerite and I have come a long way together. She trusts me, it's taken her a while, but she does now, can't you see that?"  
  
"Yes, yes she does trust you, but you must open your eyes John. Did you not see her at dinner?"  
  
"She did look lovely"  
  
"Yes, but she had on no jewelry, except for the ring you gave her, didn't you find that odd?"  
  
"Most of it was stolen on the plateau. What does that have to do with anything? So Marguerite doesn't accessorize well"  
  
"Haven't you wondered where she goes and how she gets here without a car?"  
  
"Maybe she likes a brisk walk"  
  
"John open your eyes! She's lost her fortune! She's marrying you for your fortune, to ensure her survival"  
  
"No! I won't accept this. Marguerite is a resourceful person, she'd never loose her fortune. She guards it closely like her heart"  
  
"You can choose to believe me or choose to be blind" his mother gets up and leaves  
  
Roxton sits there for a moment, thinking of what she's just told him and gets up. He calls for the driver who comes out.  
  
"Yes Lord Roxton?"  
  
"I need to go out for a drive"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
They get into the car and the driver starts the car  
  
"Where shall I drive to?"  
  
"The Krux estate"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
They drive through the streets of London, past the buildings and people. They make their way to the large Krux estate, which is oddly dark. Roxton gets out of the car and sees a noticed attached to the large gate.  
  
"This estate and all its belongings has been seized and become property of the Bank of London?" Roxton looks around and realized what his mother said to him was true.   
  
"Marguerite where are you?" Roxton looks around for her wondering where she's run off to.  
  
  
Marguerite enters a small house and sits down.   
  
"Marguerite are you alright?"  
  
"Challenger you scared me"  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"I couldn't, his mother was bent on this pre-nup. I couldn't tell him"  
  
"You have to tell him, he'll figure it out eventually. You can't hide anything from him, not for long"  
  
"Challenger, how can I tell him? I'm too ashamed to tell him. He'll think I'm marrying him only for his money"  
  
"Marguerite, you know Roxton loves you regardless of your fortune. You'll be married in a few days, you have to tell him"  
  
"And what if he calls it off? I can't loose him"  
  
"You can't deceive him forever"  
  
"I know Challenger, I know"  
  
  
Roxton returned to his estate finally after endless hours searching for her. He greeted his warm bed and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
He woke up with the sun greeting him, he looked around and he was still in his room. It wasn't a dream. He got up and opened his window. He was still home.   
  
He saw them setting up outside tables and chairs and frivolous flowers all over.   
  
"Hey! You over there!" Roxton yelled  
  
"Yes Lord Roxton"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Setting up for the reception after the wedding"  
  
"Is that today?!"  
  
"No, it's tomorrow, there's a lot to set up Lord Roxton"  
  
"Tomorrow?" Roxton pulled his head back and went to get dressed  
  
He ran down the stairs and his mother was there sitting eating breakfast.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Roxton gasped  
  
"Yes dear, now do close your mouth and stop panting like a dog"  
  
"Tomorrow?" he repeated  
  
"Yes, you did propose the instant you got back don't u remember? You made quite the spectacle. Now I've got a few duties to attend to. Your bride to be will be arriving for high afternoon tea. Do try not to be tardy"  
  
Roxton felt strange, dizzy and squeamish. Perhaps this is what cold feet meant. Marguerite, he had to find her.   
  
He drove through London again, trying to find her again. He spotted her walk into a jewelry store. He stopped the car and chased after her.   
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton called out  
  
"Miss Krux, I cannot give you anything for this, it's pyrite not gold" the man said  
  
Marguerite sighed and took it back and placed it into her bag.   
  
"The ring however"  
  
"It's not negotiable"  
  
"Of course, it's a fine jewel indeed"  
  
"It's not for sale"  
  
"Pity, you'd fetch a small fortune for it"  
  
"Good day" Marguerite turned to leave when she saw Roxton enter.  
  
"Marguerite what brings you here?"  
  
"Roxton, you know me, diamonds are a girl's best friend"  
  
"Well then, what have you been looking at?" Roxton looked into the cases of jewels  
  
"Oh nothing really, nothing interests me here"  
  
"Nothing?" Roxton grinned  
  
"Well maybe something"  
  
"I've got the car outside, how about we go for a drive"  
  
"With you as my personal driver how could I resist?"  
  
The two walked out of the store and got into the car. Roxton drove her into the countryside where they stopped and enjoyed the scenery.  
  
"It's almost like the plateau, minus the raptors" Roxton said  
  
"Does seem peaceful" Marguerite added  
  
"Don't think there's a person for miles around" Roxton turns to face Marguerite and approaches her.   
  
"Nobody would know we're out here, let alone hear us" Roxton approached as if he were ready to attack  
  
"Hear what?" Marguerite smiled  
  
"The sound of two lovers" Roxton leaned in to kiss her  
  
"Doing what?" Marguerite reached up  
  
"Whatever they want"   
  
Roxton's lips touched hers and they soon found themselves lost in each other. Breathless they pull apart for air.  
  
"Roxton, we're not married yet"  
  
"That never stopped us before"  
  
  
A few hours later, Marguerite lying on Roxton's chest pulled herself closer to him.   
  
"I think we've indulged in sin" Marguerite said  
  
"We've always done that"  
  
"John, there is something I must tell you"  
  
"Tomorrow we'll be married," Roxton kisses her hand with the ring  
  
Marguerite frowns but tries to smile.   
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. Nothing" Marguerite rested her head on his chest.  
  
  
The next day, Roxton arrived at the church dressed in his tux, nervous as ever. The guests started to arrive. Challenger showed up with his wife.  
  
"Challenger! Good to see you" Roxton hugged him  
  
"Well it's about time you got married"  
  
  
Marguerite was in the church feeling squeamish. She was in the church, a place that made her feel strange. She tugged at her wedding dress. Indeed it was quite expensive, yet the only jewelry she had was the ring on her finger. She knew she had to tell him, but every time she did, Roxton would say something, that would make her regret ever bringing it up. She knew he would find out, she knew she couldn't hid it forever. She sat down and started to cry.   
  
Lady Roxton entered the room and saw her crying.  
  
"Why what's wrong Marguerite?"  
  
"I can't do this"  
  
"Now, now, it's just cold feet, we all get it"  
  
"Oh stop pretending, I know you hate me, and want me as far away from you son as possible!"  
  
"I don't hate you Marguerite, I just don't agree with your ways. True you are refined, but still crude in a way, but you make John happy and that's all that matters"  
  
"I can't marry him, every part of me does, but I can't do it"  
  
  
Roxton was greeting the guests when he saw Malone with Veronica.  
  
"Well here's a change" Roxton looked at Veronica  
  
"I suppose my outfit was too scandalous for London society" Veronica said  
  
"It's good to see you, both of you"  
  
"We came all the way from the Plateau to see you and Marguerite stop bickering and get it over with!" Malone said  
  
  
"Marguerite stop crying, you'll ruin the make up" Lady Roxton said  
  
"I'm no lady, and I can't stop my emotions like you can!"  
  
"I know you're in a bit of an emotional tiff right now, but please calm down"  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Lady Roxton asked  
  
"Mr. Autunn from the bank, I'm here to help Miss Krux get her finances in order"  
  
"Oh, come in" Lady Roxon answered  
  
The man entered the room and saw Marguerite.  
  
"Miss Krux I think it would be more appropriate if we spoke alone"   
  
"Miss Krux and soon to be Lady Roxton cannot be left alone in the presence of a man right now, it's just not proper" Lady Roxton stated  
  
"Very well, if you choose to stay then very well" he said  
  
"How did you find me?" Marguerite asked  
  
"It wasn't hard you know. The papers had it all over, Lord Roxton marries heiress. Too bad Lord Roxton doesn't know the truth"  
  
"Shut up and get out!"  
  
"You're debts are all but paid up, you still owe 100,000 pounds"  
  
"I don't have it"  
  
"Dear god, what have you gotten yourself into?" Lady Roxton said  
  
"I will get you your money somehow, but not right now"  
  
"Why don't I just tell the groom, he has a rather large fortune, perhaps he can help you settle your accounts"  
  
"Don't you dare tell him!"  
  
"That's a nice ring you have there"  
  
Marguerite pulled her hand back.  
  
"If you give me the ring you're accounts will be settled."  
  
"No" Marguerite answered  
  
"All your property and belongs have been seized and this ring will be no different!" he reached to get it  
  
"NO! Get away from me!" Marguerite moved and hit him with her bouquet  
  
"Oh dear! I'll get John" Lady Roxton left the room  
  
"Get away from me!" Marguerite yelled  
  
"Stop making this difficult!" he chased after her  
  
  
"John! John!"   
  
"What is it mother?" Roxton answered  
  
"There's a man attacking Marguerite!"  
  
Roxton ran towards the room where Marguerite was screaming. He kicked open the door and saw him over Marguerite trying to pull something away from her.  
  
"Get away from her!" Roxton charged and pushed the man away.  
  
"Are you ok?" he bent down to see if she was  
  
"Yes, Roxton, yes" she held onto him tightly  
  
The man got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Miss Krux's accounts need to be settled. She still owes 100,000 pounds"  
  
Marguerite lowered her head when he said it.   
  
"What?" Roxton surprised  
  
"I am Mr. Autunn from the Bank of London, Miss Krux has a large debt to pay. She's been avoiding us since she returned"   
  
"That doesn't give you the right to lay a hand on her" Roxton said  
  
"It was she who hit me with the bouquet of flowers and vase, and began screaming"  
  
"Looked like you were attacking her when I came in"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving Lord Roxton. Miss Krux has to pay the debt, the bank has the right to seize all of her property and belongings. We have already. But the ring, the ring is ours"  
  
"No the ring is hers, I gave it to her, and if you think you're going to take it from her you'll have to go through me first" Roxton confronted him  
  
"Perhaps this is a bad time." he started to leave, "But please note, once your married her debt is your debt as well" he opened the door and walked out  
  
  
"Marguerite, are you alright?" Roxton asked as he helped her stand  
  
Marguerite couldn't answer him, let alone look at him. She was too ashamed.   
  
"You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of it"  
  
"I don't want you to take care of it! I don't need to be taken care of!" Marguerite broke away  
  
"Marguerite" Roxton reached out to her  
  
"I wanted to tell you, but every time I tried, I just couldn't! And your mother, she knew, she knew and kept stabbing at it slowly"  
  
"It doesn't matter, none of it matters, as long as we're together"  
  
"It does matter. I can't marry you"  
  
"Marguerite"  
  
"I'm sorry John, but I can't marry you. I don't want your fortune or your help"  
  
"Let's talk about it first"  
  
"I'm sorry John, I can't marry you" Marguerite dropped her bouquet and ran out the door.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton chased after her, he wouldn't let her go this time, he'd never let her go.  
  
Marguerite ran through the church past everyone, the guests look stunned and shocked as she ran by then Roxton ran after her.   
  
The church doors burst open as Marguerite ran down the stairs. The doves were released as the man thought it was time, Roxton ran out and was greeted by a wall of doves. When he was able to get through she was gone.   
  
This couldn't be happening, it wasn't suppose to end like this. Fate had spited him again. His dream became a nightmare.  
  
  
Roxton charged through the streets in search of her, but she was nowhere to be found. she had a way of alluding him when she wanted.   
  
Marguerite ran down the streets in her white dress, lifting it up so she could run faster. She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to keep going. It wasn't suppose to be this way. Then again it never turns out the way people want it.   
  
Roxton chased after a shadow not sure where he was going.   
  
  
Back at the church, Lady Roxton tried her best to keep things under control.  
  
"The bride just has cold feet that's all" Lady Roxton explained to the guests  
  
"She'll be back shortly"  
  
Marguerite found her way to the fountain in the London Square she looked around and stopped for a second. The sun's rays shone down brightly upon the water. She walked over to the fountain and remembered the time when she was in the water and Roxton jumped out to "save" her as well as get a good peek. She smiled and sat down on the edge of the fountain. She sighed as she buried her face in her hands.   
  
Oddly the doves that were released found their way to the fountain as well. Roxton saw the swarm of birds land near the fountain and then he saw her.   
  
"A penny for your thoughts?"   
  
Marguerite looked up and saw him standing there.  
  
"Roxton," she got up  
  
"You run pretty fast in a dress, almost lost you back there"  
  
"Roxton, please don't joke about this," she turned to look at the fountain  
  
"Marguerite, calm down please" he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her  
  
"I can't John, I've lost everything"  
  
"No you haven't, you've still got me, and nobody's repossessing me"  
  
"Not even Daniel?"  
  
"No not even her. I'll never let you go"  
  
"John, I can't marry you, not when I have nothing"  
  
"Who cares? All I want is you Marguerite"  
  
"You don't deserve me," she turned around to face him, "You deserve someone better, more refined and elegant, someone your mother approves of" she slips the ring off her finger and gives it to him  
  
He takes it and pulls her close to kiss her. She responds and kisses him back.   
  
"Stop it John, this doesn't change things, I won't let you kiss me into marrying you"  
  
"And here I just wanted to kiss you"  
  
"Good bye John" she turns to leave  
  
"No Marguerite, I cant' let you go"  
  
"You have to"   
  
"No I don't" he pulls her closer and whispers in her ear as she looks at herself in the water  
  
"We spent all that time on the Plateau, how can you say that it meant nothing?"  
  
"It meant something John, when we were there, now we're home in London, things have changed. We had our time on the Plateau, but now it's time to face the real world"  
  
"Then we'll face it together"  
  
"I don't want your fortune, I just wanted you, but it seems I can't have that"  
  
"You loved me on that Plateau, without my fortune, you loved me"  
  
"I did love you John"  
  
"Don't walk away then"  
  
"I can't stay"  
  
"For the longest time you were afraid of me when I got too close to you, you were afraid that I'd hurt you, or leave you. Now who's leaving who?"  
  
"You're making this harder than it already is! It would cause a scandal if I did marry you"  
  
"Damn it all to bloody hell! I don't care. Marry me Marguerite!" he took her hand and held it to his heart  
  
"Marry me, John, not Lord Roxton Marguerite. Just me"  
  
"I, I..I hate it when you do that!"   
  
Marguerite kissed him hard, that he fell back onto the fountain, he took her with him, and she continued to kiss him.   
  
"So are you ready to face the real world now?" Roxton showing her the ring  
  
"I followed you around in that Plateau, I'll follow you here"  
  
Roxton smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He sat up and touched her face.  
  
He touched her face, and she turned into his hand, inviting the touch.   
  
"I've waited for this day forever, you'll not rob me of it" he took out his handkerchief and wiped away   
her lingering tears.   
  
"Such arrogance" she took it from him  
  
"You bring it out of me"  
  
Marguerite smiled and pushed him into the fountain. She laughed as he splashed into it and then slowly got out.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton walked towards her  
  
"Oh no, this is imported silk!" Marguerite backed away  
  
"At least give me a hug!" he grabbed her and picked her up  
  
"John! Put me down!"  
  
Roxton laughed as Marguerite shrieked. He put her down once he was done.  
  
"Honestly John!" Marguerite tried to dry herself off  
  
A police officer came to the scene when he heard Marguerite shrieking. He showed up on his horse.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked  
  
"Oh no, nothing at all officer. My bride to be has cold feet to say the least" Roxton smiled  
  
"Bride to be? I must congratulate you sir"  
  
"Why thank you. But I was wondering if you could help us"  
  
  
"John! Are you completely crazy?!" Marguerite yelled  
  
"The best part of life is the adventure! Where's your sense of adventure Marguerite?" Roxton yelled back as he was riding the horse he borrowed from the police officer, with Marguerite on the back.  
  
"We simply cannot just ride into a church!"  
  
"Why not? Did your 4th husband do that?"  
  
"Don't be silly John. That was on a riverboat. Your mother isn't going to like this"  
  
"But this is hell of a more exciting way to make your way down the isle don't you think?!"  
  
"Oh yes exciting"  
  
"Besides nobody will be giving you away!"  
  
The horse galloped back to the church, and made its way up the stairs. Just the then guests who were tired of waiting opened the doors and started to go out. To their surprise Roxton and Marguerite rode in on a horse.   
  
"Oh John!" Lady Roxton almost fainted  
  
"Marguerite always knew how to make an entrance" Veronica noted  
  
"And I thought London would be boring" Malone added  
  
  
The guests started to go back into the church, as the two rode their way to the isle. Roxton got off   
the horse and helped Marguerite off as well, catching her in his arms.   
  
"Sorry father" Roxton said as he saw the priest  
  
"Well I have to say this is by far the most interesting marriage I've performed"  
  
Marguerite composed herself a little and realized she had no bouquet. Veronica got up and threw her a small bunch of flowers she had picked from the Plateau. Marguerite caught it and smiled.  
  
"So I guess we're ready" Marguerite slipped her arm into Roxton's.  
  
"Ready for the next adventure?" Roxton asked  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see this man and this woman join in the sanctity of holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes these two shouldn't be joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace"  
  
Marguerite looked around to see if anyone would dare say anything. The horse neighed and that was about all there was.  
  
"Lord John Roxton, do you-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well then"  
  
"I better say it now or I'll end up regretting it"  
  
There was a small chuckle from the guests, and the horse bunted Roxton in the back  
  
"And you Marguerite-"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I'll have to, being that nobody else would"  
  
"I can feel the love you two share. Well then by the powers invested in me and such-"  
  
Just then the doors burst open, there was a glaring bright light that entered the church. The flock of doves that had escaped flown in, surrounded the happy couple.   
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest said hiding from the birds  
  
"I suppose this is the part where I kiss you" Roxton leaned in closer  
  
"Don't let the title fool you, I'm no more a lady than you are a gentleman"  
  
"Don't ever forget that"  
  
Roxton felt the swarm of birds surrounding them, their soft feathers brushing up against him. He held her face in his hands and felt her soft lips accept his.   
  
  
Marguerite looked at Roxton strangely. He was hugging his pillow and kissing it rather strangely. She reached down to wake him. Roxton awoke and saw her, he reached up and pulled her down for a deep passionate kiss, leaving Marguerite quite breathless.  
  
"That looks like some dream you had Roxton" Veronica said while watching from a far  
  
Roxton looked around and realized he was back at the tree house.   
  
"It was a dream, but, it couldn't have been" he looks at Marguerite who is still a bit shocked.  
  
"It couldn't have been a dream, it was so real!"  
  
"Must have been quite a happy dream, you were hugging your pillow and drooling all over it" Marguerite said as she got up   
  
Roxton touched his pillow and looked over at Marguerite.   
  
"It was a beautiful dream, I thought it was real"  
  
"Well then go back to your dream then, and forget about your chores, I'm sure Malone will manage without you" Marguerite walked out  
  
Roxton started to get up when he felt something in his bed. He looked around, and there it was. The ring. He picked it up and studied it for a second then put it into his pocket.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a dream" 


End file.
